Jagger Was Wrong
by iCalvino
Summary: Set after "Locked In," Cuddy makes a House call. Steamy scene for mature readers only. Written in play format.


_It is nighttime. House, dressed in a gray tee shirt and jeans, sits on the leather couch in his dimly lit apartment, strumming the chords of "You Can't Always Get What You Want." He misses a chord and winces, pausing for a moment to take a sip of bourbon. He continues to strum his guitar when he hears a knock on his door, a knock that is not too harsh but not too soft. Opening the door, he beholds Cuddy, dressed comfortably yet seductively in skinny jeans, a black lace camisole, and a tight black cardigan._

**CUDDY**

I want my corset, but I want to tie YOU up.

**HOUSE**

[_Cocks his right eyebrow. In a sardonic tone._]

Yes, mistress.

**CUDDY**

May I come in?

**HOUSE**

The sooner you come in, the sooner we'll get down to business.

[_Waggles eyebrows._]

_Cuddy rolls her eyes and walks past House. She turns around before reaching the couch. House shuts the door and stares intently at Cuddy._

**CUDDY**

Why did you really go to Middletown?

**HOUSE**

I assume you have been talking to Wilson. He has a new friend in the squish bin, a nurse of sorts, who lives there. I thought I'd try her out too …

**CUDDY**

House, I'm being serious.

**HOUSE**

I was very serious in my concern for Wilson.

[_In a childlike voice._]

I wanted to make sure my one and only friend was getting some quality …

_Cuddy steps closer to House, never breaking her gaze._

**CUDDY**

House.

**HOUSE**

Yes, I agree that we're spending too much time talking about Wilson. Did you want to tie me up with my two neckties? I don't wear them anyway.

**CUDDY**

House.

**HOUSE**

Cuddy. If you're so sadistic you want me to chafe more, I may have duct tape lying around somewhere.

**CUDDY**

House, answer my question.

_House looks down at the floor and sighs. He limps past Cuddy and sits down on his couch, grabbing his bourbon. Cuddy sits on his coffee table a bit diagonally to him, with her left knee gently pressing against is right knee. She waits for him to respond._

**HOUSE**

I'm enrolled in a phase II clinical trial at a psych facility. There is a new drug being studied that may alleviate pain in people with phantom pain status post amputation or chronic pain disorder.

**CUDDY**

What is this drug? Is it even safe?

**HOUSE**

We'll see. Subjects in the initial phase of the trial didn't show signs of toxicity.

**CUDDY**

And you? Are you okay?

**HOUSE**

I'm as frisky as ever.

**CUDDY**

House. Seriously, are you okay?

_House downs the rest of the bourbon in his glass and frowns._

**HOUSE**

I've been having some vision changes. My cognition is razor sharp, and I am as big of a jerk as ever.

_Cuddy places her hand on House's knee._

**CUDDY**

What kind of vision changes?

**HOUSE**

A bit of blurriness, but it was temporary. I'm fine now.

**CUDDY**

Was your vision blurry when you fell off your bike?

**HOUSE**

No. That was a freak accident.

**CUDDY**

House, you never have accidents. You can tell me.

**HOUSE**

I SAID …

[_Lowers voice._]

I said it just happened. I tried to make a sharp turn, and I fell.

**CUDDY**

As your boss, I am obligated to know if you are having major symptoms.

**HOUSE**

Cuddy, I'm fine. I can still do my job, if that's what you're worried about.

**CUDDY**

[_With a hurt expression._]

I'm worried about YOU. I want to know that you're healthy.

**HOUSE**

I've been trashing my liver with Vicodin and Bourbon for years. Why do you suddenly care?

**CUDDY**

[_Hesitating._]

This isn't about me. Are you still in pain?

**HOUSE**

Right now this conversation is causing me pain. Why do you suddenly care?

**CUDDY**

Is the experimental drug working?

**HOUSE**

Want to head to the bedroom to find out?

**CUDDY**

Stop avoiding my question.

**HOUSE**

Stop deflecting.

_Cuddy sighs and withdraws her hand from House's knee. An expression of both concern and defeat crosses her face as she looks deeply into House's eyes, trying to read them. House does not break her gaze but places his right hand where Cuddy's hand had just been. Cuddy then looks away and stands up to leave. House grabs her wrist._

**CUDDY**

It's getting late. I should get going.

**HOUSE**

The pain is better.

_Cuddy places her hand in his. She steps closer to House._

**CUDDY**

[_Softly._]

This is good.

_House stands up slowly. He looks down into Cuddy's eyes, his own brimming with emotion. His thumb gently strokes the back of Cuddy's hand, and his other hand reaches for the small of her back, drawing her a little closer. Cuddy places her free hand on House's shoulder for a moment; then she circles her arms around him. She begins to speak while they are still embracing. _

**CUDDY**

Thank you for telling me.

_House shuts his eyes and inhales the scent of Cuddy's hair. His hand begins to travel up and down Cuddy's back. He pulls away a bit._

**HOUSE**

Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a jerk, always have been.

**CUDDY**

As I said before, for better or for worse, you are a part of my life.

**HOUSE**

That's not a reason. Why do you care so much?

_Cuddy looks at him again, opens her mouth, and shuts it. She then looks down at his chest._

**CUDDY**

I … I've always … we've known each other for a long time … and …

_Cuddy's voice trails off. She shakes her head, her eyes beginning to glisten. She tries to look away, but House catches her chin and brings her gaze back up to his eyes. She sees his gaze is soft, vulnerability pouring out of his eyes. Her breathing becomes more rapid, and House leans in closer. _

**HOUSE**

[_Almost whispering._]

Why do you care so much about me?

**CUDDY**

[_Pleading tone._]

House.

**HOUSE**

[_Raspy._]

Cuddy.

_House leans down, pressing his lips gently against Cuddy's upper lip. He then gently catches her bottom lip between his, and she opens her mouth, allowing him to gently slide his tongue along her top teeth. In a flash, they are kissing each other almost violently, tongues dueling. As they emerge for a breath, House tightens his arms around Cuddy, who then presses her hips against his. She feels his hardened bulge and gasps. She softly, gently kisses his chin and then plants a trail of kisses along his jawline. He closes his eyes but then finds her lips again with his, forcing her into another deep kiss. Cuddy breaks the kiss, holding House's head in her hands and gazes deeply into his lust-filled eyes. She presses her lips against his again, this time kissing with just the lips, slowly, softly, seductively. House moans with pleasure, enjoying the contrast of her tortuous gentleness with his intense desire. His hands move possessively to Cuddy's ass, and he smashes her hips even harder against his. He then pulls his lips away to look at her again, seeing her breathless, eyes dark with passion._

**HOUSE**

I don't want to stop kissing you. Not this time.

**CUDDY**

Then don't stop.

[_She leans in for another kiss but is stopped._]

**HOUSE**

I want to know that this is real, that this means something.

**CUDDY**

Of course it does.

**HOUSE**

I want you to tell me what this means.

**CUDDY**

As the philosopher Mick Jagger once said …

_House begins sucking on Cuddy's neck, causing her to inhale with pleasure. She begins to moan._

**HOUSE**

[_Whispering seductively._]

I NEED to know.

[_Kisses her just to the right of her lips._]

Tell me.

[_Finds another spot on her neck to suck._]

**CUDDY**

This means …

_Cuddy gasps as House's right hand grabs her left breast, squeezing it gently as he plants soft kisses from her neck down to her cleavage. _

**HOUSE**

[_Whispering with more intensity._]

Tell me.

**CUDDY**

We obviously want each other.

**HOUSE**

Mmmm …

_House unbuttons her cardigan and throws it off. He unzips her jeans and slips his right hand beneath the back waistline, past the strip of thong, rubbing the smooth contour of her bare ass cheek, causing her to moan. _

**CUDDY**

[_In a raspy voice, interjecting words between her ragged breaths_.]

And … we need … each other …

**HOUSE**

Well that famous philosopher be damned …

_Cuddy smiles and takes off her camisole, making House's eyes widen as he attempts to capture this image in his brain forever. He grabs Cuddy again and starts backing her into his bedroom. Once they hit the bed, Cuddy pulls off her jeans and sits on the bed, in only her black bra and black thong. House takes off his shirt and steps out of his jeans, his erection peaking out from his boxers._

**HOUSE**

Lay back.

**CUDDY**

You're not going to tie me up are you?

_Cuddy scoots back on the bed and lies down on her back, with her legs bent and slightly open. House climbs on top of her, forcing her legs to open wider. _

**HOUSE**

I have other things in mind.

_He pushes his shaft against her labia, causing her to gasp at his hardness. He reaches underneath her back and unhooks her bra, freeing her firm ivory breasts. He then proceeds to kiss her gently on the lips, then leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, down her sternum until he reaches her already hardened nipples. He takes each nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each bud and sucking. Cuddy's breathing quickens, and she moans in pleasure. He pulls aside the strip of thong and plunges two fingers into Cuddy's core, feeling the heat, tightness, and wetness coat his fingers. His heart skips a beat, causing his breathing to become more labored; Cuddy moans more loudly in response to his touch. His mouth trails down her abdomen to the triangular patch of black lace covering her black curls. He pulls the thong further to the side and begins to lick her clit slowly while moving his fingers in and out of her. Cuddy's legs tense, and she digs her feet into House's upper back. He continues to suck and lick her clit while rubbing his fingers over her G-spot repeatedly until she begins to tremble. His fingers quicken their pace, and he also moves his tongue quickly over her clit repeatedly. Cuddy loses all control and lifts her pelvis off the bed, crashing into his mouth as her core contracts and as she screams in pleasure. House's tongue travels down to her labia, slowly licking them while his fingers slowly slide in and out of her. Just as Cuddy has her last contractions, she feels her labia tingling, and her eyes roll to the back of her head. House tortures her slowly with his tongue and fingers until her breathing quickens. At that point his tongue moves back up to her sensitized clit, causing her to flinch slightly, but then she relaxes into his mouth before he works her into a frenzy again. This time his fingers make a circular rotating motion along the walls of her core. As she gets close to climax, his fingers slide in and out of her quickly, creating friction over her G spot until she screams again, bucking her hips wildly._

**CUDDY**

Oh, God!

_House grins against her labia and slides his fingers out. He climbs back on top of her to give her a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Her hands begin to roam over his body, and she pulls his boxers off, as he also returns the favor with her now drenched thong. She turns them on their side and drapes her right leg over his left hip. House gently pets her, teasing her opening as his fingers softly rubs her labia. She grabs his hand and yanks it to her breasts; then she turns him on to his back. She straddles his abdomen as his hands squeeze both her breasts firmly, her hands rubbing the back of his. She throws her head back in pleasure and then gazes down at House. Without another word, she scoots back and helps guide his rock-hard shaft into her. She slowly rides him, pushing her pelvis forward and back, rocking him out of his mind. House begins to push himself deeper into her, grinding against her rocking motion. She takes his hint and begins sliding up and down his shaft as he slams his pelvis up against her downward momentum. They continue at a faster and faster pace until House's mouth opens to let out a growl. His body quivers and shakes as he holds Cuddy's hips still, releasing his seed into her. She collapses on top of him, kissing his jawline and then his lips sweetly. They remain tangled in each other's limbs, holding each other possessively. Their breathing becomes more regular. A small smile creeps on to Cuddy's lips. House studies her face, admiring her post-coital beauty, causing her to blush more. House plants kisses on her right shoulder, then nuzzles her neck. Cuddy begins to run her hand along his arm, his chest, his shoulder; she caresses his face. He catches her fingers with his lips and kisses them delicately, smiling against them. They look into each other's eyes and smile._

**HOUSE**

Tell me. Why did we ever wait years to do this again?

**CUDDY**

I don't know. You're the genius. Why don't you tell me?

**HOUSE**

Let's not ever wait again.

_Cuddy's smile grows wider, and House pulls her into a long kiss._

_*****  
_

FIN.


End file.
